


Volatile

by myboi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, OCD, Other, Pyromania, Self-Harm, Suicide, Triggers, more coming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboi/pseuds/myboi
Summary: vol·a·tileadjective1.liable to change rapidly and unpredictably, especially for the worsesynonyms:explosive, charged, inflammatory, strainedMichael Vincent Jones was made of lions and raised heartbeats and clenched fists and warning signs.They said he was volatile.And one day he'd explode.----Jack Shannon Pattillo was made of honey and grass and soap and routine.They said he was broken.And that he'd never do anything right.----James Ryan Haywood was made of broken rules and destruction and fire and anarchy.They said he was hopeless.And that he ruined everything he touched.----Geoff Lazer Ramsey was made of stolen bottles and broken families and brick walls and DUIs.They said it would kill him.And that no one would care if it did.----Gavin David Free was made of star dust and oceans and shaking and frowns.They said he was a burden. That he should just die.And he thinks they are right.





	1. Geoff Lazer Ramsey

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I KNOW I'VE BEEN INCONSISTENT. But this story is my new baby. I will do this, little by little, with beta readers from the facebook group Ladies Of RT.

Geoff Lazer Ramsey was made of stolen bottles and broken families and brick walls and DUIs.

  
They said it would kill him.

  
And that no one would care if it did.

Geoff was the 16th in a long line of hereditary alcoholism. Genetics were to blame, easy enough. And his parents couldn't even be blamed. Maybe they could if they were alive. Foster home to foster home. And he'd never mention it but the drinking started at 15, his first exchange of lips locking was with the rim of a bottle, his first kiss ending with a burning throat. He'd thrown up at first. Everyone does, but it never stops them from coming back. The tenth time Geoff kissed the rim of an adult beverage was the next week, his tolerance building up and him desperately searching for a lick of alcohol, a warm tongue dipped into anything that could give him release. He partied harder, not because he enjoyed the party, but because he knew there'd be booze. He started with the sex when he was 16, luring girls through lust to their parents liquor cabinet. He was admitted to a hospital later that year with alcohol poisoning, his first trip of many, then to a mental health facility a couple months later. Geoff was the first.


	2. Michael Vincent Jones

Michael Vincent Jones was made of lions and raised heartbeats and clenched fists and warning signs.

They said he was volatile.

And one day he'd explode.

 

He started punching. Michael was a wordless child, solving things with bloody knuckles and a flushed face. He was suspended in third grade for punching a classmate so hard, he broke their nose. He got in physical fights all through middle school, broken arms and black eyes never teaching him that his method wasn’t working. Countless visits with school counselors, all of them seeing him as something they needed to tamper with, to fix. Sometimes Michael’s heart would thump so hard he swore he was dying. People would berate him, tell him he was never going to get anywhere if he kept this behavior up. But Michael had a fire deep in him, lit by all the times his parents hit him. In fact, the only way Michael learned how to solve things was to hurt, as he had been so many times previous. The disconnect he had with his mother, who loved his older brothers so much, there wasn’t any love left over for him. His father, who left as soon as Michael turned 4, because apparently 2 kids is fine, but 3 is too many. This led to countless stepfathers who gambled and drank and fought. His mom had a type for guys like that. 

So how did he end up in Rooster Teeth’s Mental Facility for Troubled Adolescents? Well, he’d had enough of his current stepfather’s shit, that’s how. It was a night where his step parent was too drunk keep his own empty beer bottles from being thrown, and his mom was too drunk to stop him. There was a cut given to him from the flying glass shrapnel, right above his right eyebrow. When Michael, only 16, refused to let a bottle go crashing into his mom, he was struck again, with a bottle for the second time. This was not right, and Michael knew it, but what should he do besides correct it the only way he could? He balled his hands, springing on top of this pseudo parent and punching, over and over and over and over, only thinking about stopping when blood from his previous cut had leaked into eyes, blurring his vision dramatically. He only actually stopped when realized his mom had mustered up the strength to call the police, and when Michael could no longer tell what blood was his stepdad’s and what blood was his own. A legal process and background record checks later, and it was decided a treatment plan was more beneficial to the teen than jail time, winding him in an insane asylum. Basically.


	3. Jack Shannon Pattillo

Jack Shannon Pattillo was made of honey and grass and soap and routine.

  
They said he was broken.

  
And that he'd never do anything right.

 

Jack was a child that couldn’t walk through a doorway unless he walked through it 14 times before. Jack was a child that could only sleep if he had all his stuffed animals turned the other way, not facing him. Jack was a child that had vivid thoughts of everyone he loved dying horrible deaths. And his parents did everything they could to help him. They’d let him walk through each doorway 14 times. They turned around his stuffies, they persuaded him his thoughts weren’t real. They were good parents. But Jack was too much. When he was 13, he was convinced that his parents would die from disease. He washed his hands till they bled, he’d only touch them after he’d just showered his entire body, cleaning for more than enough time. The sores that were opened and reopened in his hands became infected, and not for a lack of cleaning. He’d gotten a terrible infection, hospitalizing him at the age of 14, his parents admitting him to a mental institution at 15. Jack was now 16, and happily admitted in a clean and safe environment. But his habits are growing and he isn't getting better.


	4. James Ryan Haywood

James Ryan Haywood was made of broken rules and destruction and fire and anarchy.

  
They said he was hopeless.

  
And that he ruined everything he touched.

 

Ryan had his ghosts. Everyone does, of course. But his ghosts haunted him built up in all the ashes of every building he'd ever set on fire. Ryan's dad was the only parent ever home, his mom worked day in and out. Ryan’s dad was an honest man, working hard at a factory all day then sleeping as soon as he got home. Ryan would get bored all alone, so he would find things to do. But he would quickly get bored of those “Things to do” and find ways to destroy them. In late April, as a vacation, his parents took him camping. His father lost his balance, ending in a great ball of flame as his sleeve ignited, then Ryan’s whole Father ignited. Ryan say how the fire lapped at his dad’s flesh, how flames are always hungry, looking for more to consume. Ryan stood watching as his parent burned alive. His mom, quickly swooping the young boy up, was horrified as her trembling hands called 911 after her attempts to extinguish went south. The flames flickered in Ryan’s pupils. It wouldn’t be the last time he would see a man burn to death. To further feed his desperation for burning, Ryan experimented with paper, which sizzled when it burned, and then cardboard which billowed black smoke, and then he caught squirrels, and killed them and set them on fire. But his favorite kindle were live creatures, because of how they screamed. Ryan was 12 when he brought his mom’s cigarette lighter to school. He set the desks ablaze as well as the shirt collar of a classmate that picked on him. He light the girl’s hair on fire and laughed as the children around him cried. After several mental evaluations it was declared that prison was not fit for a mentally ill boy. So a home would best keep him out of trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrs:  
> realfakeahcrew  
> offtopicgavin  
> relatablepicturesofroosterteeth  
> Facebook:  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/1697073080536166/


End file.
